Betsy Ross Flies Her Freak Flag
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Plot While checking up on Beethoven and the Sons of Liberty (from "Ludwig Van Bone-Crusher" and "Tea Time for Time Squad" respectively), the Time Squad gets a report from George Washington, whose troops are with Betsy Ross in her Woodstock -esque hippie farm. However, two members from the Sons of Liberty help save their mission when they bring coffee and get them to help Washington. Synopsis The episode begins at one of Beethoven’s concerts. He is playing when Time Squad suddenly appears. The three explain that they are doing a routine check on him, and he promises that he has been only making music since he last saw Time Squad. Tuddrussel doesn’t believe him, and rips off his suit to check for wrestling tights. Larry then takes Time Squad to the Boston Tea Party before Beethoven can beat up Tuddrussel. In Boston, John Hancock and Samuel Adams are head-butting each other and playing air guitars. When Time Squad arrives, both men explain that they have been bothering the British just as much as last time. Suddenly, Larry’s alarm goes off, saying that Time Squad has another mission in this same time period. Otto realizes it is Betsy Ross, and the team teleports away. The team appears in front of Washington’s “Revolutionary War Headquarters,” where Washington explains that Betsy Ross turned his troops into hippies and left with them to her commune. He says that now there is no hope for America, as the British will be arriving soon, and Otto promises to get the troops back. At Ross’ commune, a colonial man greets Time Squad and explains that Ross created this place for harmony. Betsy Ross then arrives, saying she made ponchos for everyone, and that Time Squad needs to wear them. Otto immediately tells Ross that the troops should be fighting the British with Washington, but Ross says Washington is “the establishment,” and that he encourages war. She says that her “farm” connects people to nature, and that everyone is equal and peaceful here. Otto protests that Washington is fighting for democracy, but is stumped when Ross argues that democracy is just another term for “capitalism,” and that nobody will be happy in a democracy. Otto concedes defeat, and leaves to tell Washington. Washington is upset at the news, but when he hears gunshots near him, he decides to go fight alone. To everyone’s surprise, the gunshots come from Ross’ commune, where all of the troops are going crazy. Washington asks what is happening, and Ross says people from Boston, Hancock and Adams, arrived with coffee for everyone. She asks Time Squad to help change everyone back, but Otto reminds her that with freedom comes freedom of choice. Washington says that these troops are perfect, and that all he needs is a symbol for them. Ross shows him a flag she made, and Washington is ready to fight. Time Squad then salutes the army and leaves. Gallery Episode19 Title.jpg|Title Screen Episode19.jpg|Time Squad checks in on Beethoven. Beethoven5.jpg|Tuddrussel rips Beethoven's shirt. Episode19-1.jpg|Larry quickly types in new coordinates. Episode19-2.jpg|Hancock at an old coffee shop. Episode19-3.jpg|Hancock and Adams are still coffee-crazy rebels. Episode19-4.jpg|Larry's alarm goes off. BetsyRoss.jpg|Time Squad's Mission Episode19-5.jpg|Time Squad teleports away. Episode19-6.jpg|Washington's Revolutionary base is vandalized by hippies. Episode19-7.jpg|Otto sees his favorite historical figure. Episode19-8.jpg|Washington explains that Betsy Ross took his troops away. Episode19-9.jpg|Washington's cannons are covered in graffiti. Episode19-10.jpg|Otto is extremely excited; Washington must battle the British today. Episode19-11.jpg|Otto promises to get Washington's troops back. Episode19-12.jpg|Time Squad is greeted by a hippie. Episode19-13.jpg|Betsy Ross' "Far-out Magical Psychetopia farm-place...farm." Episode19-14.jpg|Hippie colonists Episode19-15.jpg|Betsy Ross arrives with ponchos. Episode19-16.jpg|Otto tells Ross to return the soldiers. Episode19-17.jpg|Time Squad is given a tour. Episode19-18.jpg|A band plays a "groovy" version of Yankee Doodle Dandy. Episode19-19.jpg|Ross stumps Otto about how democracy just leads to dangerous capitalism. Episode19-20.jpg|Otto explains what happened to Washington. Episode19-21.jpg|Washington is upset. Episode19-22.jpg|Washington will fight anyway. Episode19-23.jpg|The hippies are going crazy. Episode19-24.jpg|Betsy Ross says people from Boston came down. Episode19-25.jpg|Washington has an army again. Episode19-26.jpg|Washington wants a symbol for America. Episode19-27.jpg|Betsy Ross takes out a flag she made. Episode19-29.jpg|The colonists are ready to fight for America. Trivia *This episode and "Every Poe Has A Silver Lining" were temporarily available to view on CartoonNetwork.com during its 20th Anniversary Party. *This is George Washington's first appearance. *This is the final appearance of both Hancock and Sam Adams. *This is Beethoven's second and final appearance. *Time Squad has almost no role in this episode, since Hancock and Adams are the ones who change the soldiers back. *This is one of the few episodes not to have a scene take place on the satellite. *Once Beethoven went berserk the blue rings under his eyes reappeared. *At the end, one man named Starbuck claims that he will be selling coffee all over the country, a reference to Starbucks, but Starbucks was not created by a person named Starbuck. *Judging by their mannerisms and the bloodshot eyes, it is very strongly hinted that both Betsy Ross and the hippies smoked marijuana. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1